<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trapped in Honey by whyntir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896095">Trapped in Honey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyntir/pseuds/whyntir'>whyntir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gakuen, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, First Time, Foreplay, Heterosexuality, Loss of Virginity, Sexually Repressed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyntir/pseuds/whyntir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Margherita sighed, "I'm not looking for an apology. That's not how this works." He felt her reach for his hand, their fingers lacing together, her skin so soft and warm against his own. "I'm asking how I can help. This isn't about the sex, it's about how guilty you look whenever you think I don't notice."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hetalia Ensemble/2P Hetalia Ensemble, North Italy/Prussia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trapped in Honey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on a roleplay idea in a discord group I'm in (which needs more players btw). It is entirely out of context and unabashedly shameful wish-fulfilling smut. Is it weird this is the first thing I manage to write in months, nay, years? Yes. Do I really care? No.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Her eyes were one of his favourite things about her. Molten pools of amber honey, warmed by her passionate spirit and boundless energy. They had been quite captivating when he first saw her, but he found himself lost in them the more they got to know each other. Her emotions reflected back in her eyes alone, she could emote whole operas through her glances. Just a look could bind him in a spell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So the fact he was currently avoiding eye contact like the plague…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not trying to be pushy," she reaffirmed, and he knew she wasn't. After all, everyone had their limits. "I said we'd go at your pace."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But it hasn't progressed in months</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There definitely was some nagging guilt on his side, even without her asking him anything. The thought that maybe he wasn't trying hard enough to push those barriers down had crossed his mind more than once, but everything had settled into a new comfortable and he knew somewhere in his head he had gotten complacent. This was just the confirmation he had desperately been avoiding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," was all Gilbert could manage, still avoiding looking directly at her. He really didn't want to see the disappointment he felt in himself reflected back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Margherita sighed, "I'm not looking for an apology. That's not how this works." He felt her reach for his hand, their fingers lacing together, her skin so soft and warm against his own. "I'm asking how I can help. This isn't about the sex, it's about how guilty you look whenever you think I don't notice."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That almost made it worse; not only was he failing to make progress, but he was concerning her in the process. What it came down to was </span>
  <em>
    <span>he wasn't trying hard enough</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Margherita would chastise him if he said it out loud, but it was true. He hadn't done anything to push those boundaries since that time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He began to respond when a hand embraced his cheek, startling him out of his self-deprecating smile. Margherita guided their lips together in a kiss, immediately melting him into her touch. Whatever he had planned on retorting was lost as his eyes closed, immersing his senses into her. His free hand finding its way to her jaw, deepening the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wisps of hair behind her ear that smelt of her favourite shampoo. The softness of her lips tasted of artificial cherry chapstick. The warmth of her body and she pressed herself closer into him; as if they tried hard enough they could be one soul. And he <em>wanted</em> it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They pulled back to catch their breaths and for the first time the entire conversation, they really looked at each other, and instantly he was caught up in her. Her gaze seared through him with everything </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was his turn to give chase, closing the distance between them again. She responded with hunger, her fingers tangling in his hair, forcing him deeper as she pressed her body flush against his. On instinct he embraced her, the hand that had held her face now cradling the back of her head as his other arm wrapped around her waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A low groan escaped him as she bit his lip lightly, tugging at his hair in that way that sent red hot desire to pool in his stomach. At the same time, he felt the need to pull away, his desire directly contributing to his ingrained panic response. He backed off, and she let him, though only so far. Margherita's intense gaze dripping with lust as she kept him in her hold, carding her fingers through his hair in a manner that would have been comforting in any other context. As it was, it left him weak to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stop thinking silly boy," she murmured, her accent thicker than usual. She rolled onto her toes, placing all her weight into him as she placed feather light kisses up his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If that was her goal, she was certainly succeeding in it. Any sort of competency melted into carnal emotions as he held her tighter, her deft touch eliciting every reaction she could possibly want. Gilbert himself was left powerless, his own hand burying itself in those thick italian locks, clinging to some physical sense of grounding as she threatened to get him lost on cloud nine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Margherita released him almost too suddenly, surprising him out of the reveries of emotion he allowed himself to indulge, ignoring the alarm bells in the back of his head. Now he was spiraling as she pushed him back onto the living room sofa. His most pressing thought had been if he had done something wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, she straddled his waist, dominating the position by elevating herself above him. Her curly hair a wild mane around her figure, the light behind her casting her shadow over him. Her long fingers glided up his thighs to his hips as she settled herself in the most compromising position. Any attempt to hide his arousal moot as she monopolized his body as she had done his heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "I get if you're not ready," she spoke breathlessly, her cheeks flushed red and eyes heavily lidded, an intense gaze through thick lashes, "But</span>
  <em>
    <span> I</span>
  </em>
  <span> need something from you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gilbert swallowed heavily despite his mouth running dry as she pulled her bowtie from her neck and tied it over Gilbert's eyes, "Just in case you want to panic. Don't think so much, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mio patatino</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I'll be gentle with you." Even if he couldn't see her, he could definitely hear the smirk behind her words. "I promise, if it gets too much we can stop."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gilbert absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to stop, but he knew that had little effect on what the outcome usually was. More than anything, he wanted to give it all to her. His mouth too dry to form words, he merely nodded in response, earning himself a giggle and a gentle kiss. Not as wanton as the last, but gentle, reassuring. He found himself instantly reaching to hold her face only for his hands to be intercepted, lowered to her thighs that straddled his waist, guiding them from her knees higher. His fingertips slipping under the hem of her skirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gilbert's heart pounded in his chest, the conflicting desires to embrace her, explore her to his heart's content at equal odds with the feeling that this was somehow wrong. Despite how she was guiding him, the fabric of her clothes rolled up and gave way as she instructed his hands around the outside of her thighs. Experimentally he curled his fingers, allowing his nails to graze along her skin, earning him a rewarding shudder over him and high pitched whine. The way her voice tightened, pleading him, it was just about all his resolve could do to not tear apart at the seams.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If anything, it gave him confidence, the voice in his head that had always screamed in damnations of such lechery had faded under the need to hear those sounds from Meg again. Taking the initiative, his hands wandered over the smooth skin, caressing the outside of her hips to the Crest of her shapely rear. Margherita crushed their lips together, pressuring him to continue with a ever so soft moan into his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her enthusiasm was nothing short of impatient ecstasy. His every touch fanning the flames consuming her. He was so slow, tepid and exploratory, but how she wished he would claim every bit of her. Ravish her as she longed to watch him come apart. How many times had she imagined his face in moments of passion, those beautiful eyes dark with the lust that had burned inside of her for months. It was almost painful to not be able to share his gaze, but she was willing to give up on the little things for this moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She leaned forward, raising her hips as she broke the kiss to lay assault to his cheeks and jaw and ear. His pallor skin hot and tinged pink under her very touch. The way his whole body responded to mere kisses and love bites was so cute it made her want to devour him whole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gilbert allowed her to lead him, breathing heavier as she latched onto his collarbone. The scraping of her teeth against the thin skin sending shivers through his body. Her hands left his, gripping the front of his shirt and slowly unbuttoning from the top, peppering kisses over every new inch of skin as it was exposed. He couldn't help himself, pulling off the blindfold with one of his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her wavy hair tousled and loose, pooling in swirls of reddish brown against his exposed stomach. Her cheeks flushed as her thick lashes hooded her needy gaze. Her own blouse undone several buttons, the cleavage of her breasts visible in a lacy bra. It was the most gorgeous, erotic thing he had seen in his life, and it went straight south as his mouth went dry. A playful smile teased her kiss-swollen lips as she nipped his lower ribs, sucking a mark into his skin. In turn he found himself cupping her rear, following the curvature of her body to her inner thigh, nails dragging ever so lightly against the skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her moan was musical. As if she had been served the most delicious meal. It was wanton, begging for another piece. It filled him with a different desire, the delectable little sound all it took to drown out the screams of damnation from his mind. How could something that felt so right possibly be wrong?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How could </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> be wrong?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cupping her cheek, he guided their lips together again, now she craned over him, propped up on her knees and exposing her body to his wandering touch. He caressed her hips, riding up to her blouse, fumbling blindly with the buttons from the bottom up. As her shirt opened, he slid the flat of his hand against her stomach and over her ribs, earning a giggle against his lips. He could feel the messy designs that made up her bra, timidly now cupping the underside of her breasts, feeling their weight against his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Need help pretty boy?" Margherita teased, taking one of his hands and sliding it under the fabric, pressing it flush against the supple flesh. They were definitely a new sensation, warm and heavy but malleable as he more firmly grasped her. Her nipple firm between two fingers, he gave it an experimental pinch, searching a gap and a shuddering moan. Gilbert would have been fine like this, exploring in touch and sound, but Margherita had other plans. Deftly, she unhooked the strap of her bra, not willing to wait for her virgin lover to try and sort it out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shrugging out of the clothing, she kneeled over him, exposed from the waist up. Her breasts pert and nipples a delicate rosey shade, her collarbones beautifully outlined and her shoulders adorned with her cascading hair. Not to even begin on her *eyes*. She couldn't be real. No model or porn star or goddess could compare. All Gilbert could do was worship the incarnation of beauty itself. Almost in a trance-like aw, he placed a kiss against her torso, hands now freely exploring every inch of her. Caressing her bosom, swiping over the pink nubs and gliding to her back which arched so deliciously as he latched onto her chest, grazing the erect nipple with his teeth. He hadn't heard a moan that *loud*. He tried to pull back, wondering if it had been painful, only to have her grab him by his hair, forcibly cradling him to her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Margherita lowered herself into his lap, the sudden friction of his pants drawing out a hiss between his teeth. He hadn't been ignorant of his own arousal, but she had consumed his every thought. Now he was painfully aware of his desire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A wicked grin crossed her face as she rolled her hips into him. A rogue groan reverberating in his throat as he threw his head back, her taking advantage of the exposed skin to leave a purple mark where he would be hard pressed to hide it. He held onto her hips not quite sure if to stop her or urge her to keep going. Margherita made the decision for him, reaching down and unbundling his belt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I want to," she confessed. He glanced down and she had the nerve to look innocently up at him in her state. The blind passion had dimmed to a searching gaze, and he trembled under it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Swallowing thickly, he nodded before he could speak. "Yeah. Me too." If this was damnation then so be it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew this wasn't her first time, but her speed was still surprising. She had been given permission and now it was a conquest. It was a matter of moments before she had him in hand. He shuddered as she kneeled over him again, filling his vision with those deceptively alluring eyes. Like the amber they resembled, he was trapped inside them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moaned into the kiss as she lowered herself back down, connecting them as one.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>